


It Is a Long Road

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band), Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossover, M/M, Road Trips, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кенсу было немного жаль людей, живших в Тхэбэке, но он никогда бы не осмелился сказать это вслух. Так было заведено с тех самых времен, когда Шестидесятиминутная Война окончилась, а потерявшие все источники энергии города вырвали свои прочные корни из земли. Монстры вроде Сеула охотились на меньшие города, те питались поселками, а поселки сжирали оставшиеся неподвижными дома. Таковы были законы природы, и не Кенсу было оспаривать их истинность»</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is a Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на к-поп ау-фест http://kpop-au.diary.ru/p206774575.htm  
> Тема: "Бронзовая птица", команда CBS  
> Кроссовер с серией книг «Смертные машины» Филипа Рива. Из книг взяты основная канва сюжета и некоторые локации, которые, тем не менее, подверглись переработке. Название появилось благодаря песне «It Is a Long Road» Dan Hill

Когда пол содрогнулся, а чучела птиц, висящие под потолком на тонких, почти прозрачных нитях, неистово закачались, впервые за полгода ожило старое радио. 

«Внимание! Внимание! В сорока километрах от Сеула замечен город!»

Кенсу бросил на стол тряпку, которой стирал пыль с портретов всех лордов-мэров Сеула, на стол и со всех ног бросился к выходу. 

На улице началась паника – лавки закрывались одна за другой, люди небольшими группами спешили к общественным лифтам, чтобы подняться наверх. Нижние палубы, над которыми нависал деловой квартал - в самом центре его и был расположен Музей Истории и Естественных Наук, уже заволокло серым, вонючим дымом и заполнило лязганьем громадных дополнительных гусениц. 

На темной улице, освещенной лишь фонарями да едва пробивающимся через высокие, но узкие иллюминаторы дневным светом, новостные экраны зажглись все одновременно, дополняя общий градус нервозности алыми бликами. 

«Тхэбэк - один из древнейших городов бывшей объединенной Кореи. Население во время переписи 2040 года составляло 30 тысяч жителей. Основной доход до и после Шестидесятиминутной Войны приносит добыча каменного угля. На данный момент город движется на юго-запад со скоростью 40 км/ч. По предварительным оценкам аналитиков, Сеул достигнет Тхэбэк через четыре часа»

Сообщение стало повторяться с периодичностью в пять минут, сменяясь изображением убегающего города. 

Тридцать тысяч жителей! Кенсу прикинул размеры города и от радости даже подпрыгнул на месте. Сразу, правда, оглянувшись в надежде, что никто не заметил его ребяческий поступок, ведь для восемнадцати лет подобное поведение считалось непростительным. Но хорошая добыча означала, что в городе объявят всеобщий выходной, на улицы выкатят бочки с соджу и пригласят всех совершеннолетних граждан отметить такую удачу. Для отметившего всего пару недель назад свой день рождения Кенсу это стало бы первым праздником, когда он смог бы присоединиться к старшим. 

Безумно хотелось бросить работу – благо, до конца рабочего дня осталось всего три часа - и присоединиться к тем, кто уже поднялся на верхние палубы, чтобы лично наблюдать за погоней, но риск попасться на проступке остужал пыл. Кенсу, понурившись, побрел было обратно к высоким дверям Музея, но вовремя заметил заходящего в лифт Директора Кима. Проводив взглядом прозрачную кабину, унесшую его единственного начальника в вип-ложу, Кенсу ухмыльнулся и развернулся в противоположную от Музея сторону, направляясь к ближайшему свободному лифту. 

\- Как будто кому-то сейчас есть дело до наших чучел, - пробурчал Кенсу себе под нос, втискиваясь последним в переполненный лифт, но осекся, заметив недовольный взгляд стоящего рядом мужчины в красной робе торговца. – Простите, мистер, это я чихнул. Аап-чхи. 

**

 

Тхэбэк убегал. 

Его двигатели работали на всю мощность, выбрасывая в воздух громадные клубы вонючих выхлопных газов, маневровые колеса крутились все быстрее, но всем было очевидно, что постепенно набирающий скорость Сеул все равно его настигнет. 

По верхней палубе добычи заполошно метались люди, поднимая над высокой башней белый флаг. Толпа, сгрудившаяся на верхней палубе Сеула, злорадно зашумела – ни разу ни один из лордов-мэров не щадил добычу, ведь поступление сырья означало возможность роста и постоянного движения вперед. В условиях муниципального дарвинизма это означало получить свой шанс на жизнь. 

Тхэбэк был обречен с того самого момента, как его очертания появились на горизонте. 

Сеул настигал добычу. 

Его гусеницы выворачивали колоссальные пласты земли, дым уже поднялся из Брюха выше, полностью покрыв деловой и торговый кварталы и почти достигнув высоких домов богачей, а сигнальные гудки повторялись так часто, что слились в единый монотонный шум. 

Кенсу было немного жаль людей, живших в Тхэбэке, но он никогда бы не осмелился сказать это вслух. Так было заведено с тех самых времен, когда Шестидесятиминутная Война окончилась, а потерявшие все источники энергии города вырвали свои прочные корни из земли. Монстры вроде Сеула охотились на меньшие города, те питались поселками, а поселки сжирали оставшиеся неподвижными дома. Таковы были законы природы, и не Кенсу оспаривать их истинность. 

Внезапно, на глазах у азартно следящей публики, одно из ведущих колес Тхэбэка сломалось, город повело в сторону, и он грузно, подняв в воздух тонны белого песка, затормозил. Его смотровая башня, расположенная на передней палубе, обрушилась вниз с оглушительным грохотом, прихватив с собой белый флаг. Сеул под радостные крики зрителей и звуки «Эгукки», поющей о Великом Корейском Пути, накинулся на поверженную добычу, палубы тряхнуло, скрежет и лязганье стали почти невыносимыми – огромные Челюсти в Брюхе Сеула начали свою работу. 

Кенсу нырнул в толпу и, активно работая локтями, стал пробираться к лифтовой площадке, чтобы успеть вернуться до того, как его отсутствие на рабочем месте станет заметным. 

Он уже почти выбрался, когда его что-то дернуло с такой силой, что Кенсу захрипел. Пока он, задыхающийся, пытался освободить сдавленное горло, перед его лицом сначала показался кулак, а потом самого Кенсу развернуло. Перед ним с недовольным видом стоял Пак Сынхо, начальник охраны Музея. 

\- До Кенсу! Негодник! – рявкнул тот во всю мощь своих легких. 

Кенсу сделал шаг назад. 

\- Все ученики гильдии историков должны находиться на прикрепленных рабочих местах, а не таращиться на охоту! Кто разрешил?  
Кенсу сделал еще один шаг назад и в притворном смущении опустил голову.

\- Простите, мастер! – назвал он Сынхо слишком высоким для простого охранника титулом в надежде на поблажку. – Я лет пять уже не видел хорошей охоты. Я уже закончил с уборкой, мастер. 

Сынхо начал краснеть, буквально на глазах Кенсу наливаясь лихорадочным румянцем. Наконец он, словно от недостатка воздуха, стал судорожно и глубоко дышать и потянулся, чтобы ослабить слишком тугой ворот фирменного кителя. 

\- Т-ты… В Брюхо на полную смену, немедленно! Я прослежу, чтобы ты добрался туда без задержек. Это послужит тебе уроком, гаденыш! Что сказал бы твой бедный отец, узнав о том, каким ты вырос? 

Кенсу сжал кулаки и спрятал руки за спину, чтобы не выдать своей реакции на жестокие слова. Ну что ж, Брюхо так Брюхо, не в первый раз. Если он поспешит прямо сейчас, то успеет вернуться на жилые палубы хотя бы к концу праздника. 

\- Можете созвониться с мастером Ли через час, к тому моменту я уже приступлю к работе, - после этих слов Кенсу развернулся и бросился бежать к лифтам, к которым уже начала подтягиваться довольная публика. 

**

 

У Брюха много недостатков, но самые запоминающиеся из них - это шум и жара.

Когда Кенсу вышел на палубу, то его сначала оглушило громкими лязгающими звуками, скрежетом металла о металл и криками наставников, а после обдало адским жаром от огромных плавильных печей. 

Именно в ревущем Брюхе Сеул демонтировал пойманную добычу, в многочисленных заводах, расположившихся между Челюстями, размалывающими добычу, и машинным отсеком, отвечающим за Движение. Его работники были потными, грязными, больными, и долго не жили, так что в Брюхо в основном ссылали преступников и спускали сверху в наказание за малейшую провинность. Работа в Брюхе была воистину адом. 

Кенсу отметился у Наставника, получил задание по рассортировке мелкого мусора, выплюнутого Разделочными Верфями, и отправился по огромному истошно дребезжащему эскалатору еще ниже, ниже плавильных печей и ниже Цехов Разборки, где мастера-утилизаторы уже разбирали Тхэбэк на материал для ремонта Сеула, топливо, ценные вещи и продукты. В Подбрюшье, как называли эту свалку местные работники, сваливали мелкий мусор, слишком малоценный, чтобы привлечь внимание утилизаторов, но теоретически годный для Музея Истории и Естественных Наук или переработку. 

**

 

Сначала Кенсу взобрался на самую большую кучу мелкого щебня и случайно захваченного вместе с Тхэбэком песка, после критически осмотрелся по сторонам и махнул рукой работающему на соседнем участке Чой Тэхёну, уже знакомому ему по предыдущим наказаниям постоянному работнику Подбрюшья. 

И после нескольких часов утомительной работы последнее, что накрепко запомнил Кенсу – бронзовые перья найденного на свалке голубя, матово поблескивающие в сжатом кулаке, пока он сам, оступившись, летел вниз сквозь оскаленные зубы Челюстей. 

**

На него сыпался песок. Горячий, почти обжигающий, от которого нестерпимо чесался нос. Кенсу чихнул и открыл глаза, подслеповато щурясь от яркого солнца. 

В лицо сразу же прилетело еще одной горстью песка. Пока Кенсу откашливался и тер ладонью глаза, пытаясь избавиться от рези в них, прошло не менее пяти минут, а после, осмотревшись по сторонам, он заметил неподалеку сидящего прямо на песке парня. 

Очень недовольного парня, следует заметить. 

\- Я тебя сейчас побью, - заявил Кенсу, сложив руки на груди. 

Незнакомец только приподнял брови. 

\- Песок.

Несмотря на то, что Кенсу не счел нужным вдаваться в подробности, парень хмыкнул: 

\- Из-за таких, как ты, вся моя жизнь пошла псу под хвост, - незнакомец обвел широким жестом горизонт, указывая сразу и на валы высотой с дом из вырытых гусеницами Сеула песка, земли и деревьев, и на валяющиеся в живописном хаосе остатки Тхэбэка. – Так что песок в морду - это самое малое, что я хочу с тобой сделать. 

\- Твою мать, - округлил глаза Кенсу, до которого с ужасающей неумолимостью наконец-то дошел весь ужас его ситуации. – Где Сеул?  
Вместо ответа парень махнул рукой куда-то влево. Присмотревшись, Кенсу разглядел на горизонте темную, почти незаметную точку, над которой вился темный дымок. 

Сеул. Так далеко.

Со стоном Кенсу осел на песок, запустив в растрепанные волосы ладони. У его ног, почти зарывшись в песок, лежала забытая статуэтка птицы.

**

 

Чонин – так звали незнакомца, родился и вырос в Тхэбэке. Он был на целый год младше самого Кенсу, что сразу же переводило его в разряд нижайших в классовой иерархии по понятиям Сеула. Не ребенок, но и не взрослый. Родителям баловать уже нельзя, потому что взрослый, работать тоже нельзя – ребенок. Дурацкий возраст, когда ощущаешь себя лишним везде, куда бы ты ни ткнулся. 

Правда, сам Чонин утверждал, что по традициям Тхэбэка он вот уже год считался совершенно взрослым, но это не мешало Кенсу посматривать на него свысока. 

После долгого препирательства, по итогам которого оба стали щеголять симметричными фингалами, они пришли к выводу, что будут догонять Сеул. Близилась Зима, во время которой Сеул обычно снижал скорость до минимума, чтобы не повредить во время лютых морозов свои двигатели. Шансы были небольшими, но все же были. 

**

 

Они шли по широкой проплешине, оставленной центральной гусеницей Сеула. Она была почти с километр шириной, по обеим сторонам ее тянулись валы из взрытой земли и песка. 

Песок напоминал ржавчину, взбитую яростными ветрами за десятки лет, пройденные с Шестидесятиминутной Войны, до состояния мельчайшей рыжеватой пыли. От каждого шага он поднимался в воздух, висел в нем несколько секунд легким туманом, а после оседал на обуви ничем не выводимым налетом. Он даже пах как ржавчина или как кровь, в солнечные дни превращаясь в почти невыносимую концентрированную вонь. 

На их счастье, таких дней было немного. Первую неделю их путешествия солнце практически все время было скрыто белесой пеленой облаков, а к началу второй песок на их пути почти исчез, уступив место сухой, глинистой почве, потрескавшейся от постоянных ветров и отсутствия дождей. Воздух там пах травой.

Кенсу уже на второй день нехотя признался, что без Чонина он бы не прожил в пустыне и трех дней. Именно Чонин добывал воду, копая ямки в прохладном песке каждый вечер. В первый день Кенсу смотрел на него с недоумением, но когда утром, откопав ранее закопанную нехитрую систему из найденного стакана, полой трубки какого-то сухого растения и обрывка пакета, Чонин продемонстрировал полстакана чистейшей воды, Кенсу пришлось забрать свои слова назад. 

Зато первую змею на ужин убил именно Кенсу. Просто кинув в нее голубя, которого он так и не решился выбросить. Острый бронзовый клюв размозжил голову незадачливой рептилии. 

Благодарный Чонин потом тщательно протер статуэтку песком и вернул Кенсу.

**

 

Ужиться вместе им было сложно. Кенсу, более резкий в суждениях и высказываниях, часто не соглашался с Чонином. Чонин же мог переупрямить кого угодно. Их разговоры слишком часто перерастали пусть и в шуточные, но все же драки, в которых хитрость Кенсу и его опыт жестоких городских драк сталкивался с неоспоримым физическим преимуществом и неутомимостью Чонина. После они обычно без сил валились прямо на землю, задыхаясь и громко смеясь. 

Они выходили на рассвете, в обед прятались в тени, пережидая самую сильную жару, шли вечером до глубокой ночи, пока хватало сил. Были дни, когда они не могли сделать ни шагу от изнеможения, но пинками и уговорами заставляли друг друга все же подняться и идти дальше. 

Ни один из них не хотел признавать, что первоначальное пренебрежение и недоверие в их странном подобии приятельства спустя месяц стало перерастать в нечто большее. 

**

 

В одну из ночей у Чонина начался жар. 

Кенсу растерянно наматывал круги вокруг лежащего под деревом товарища, после чего, окончательно психанув, помчался в сторону ближайшего озера за водой.

Когда спустя пару часов он вернулся, Чонин уже провалился в забытье. Кенсу оторвал рукав потрепанной куртки, и без того державшийся буквально на остатках ниток, намочил и обтер его лицо и шею, смывая пот и горячку. После чего снова смочил ткань холодной водой и положил на лоб Чонину в надежде, что это если и не остановит болезнь, то хотя бы принесет немного прохлады. 

Когда Чонин перестал метаться и забылся тревожным сном, Кенсу позволил себе немного расслабиться - растянулся рядом с ним и прикрыл глаза, продолжая чутко прислушиваться к неровному дыханию рядом. 

Кенсу был уверен, что уснул буквально на пару минут, но когда открыл глаза, солнце уже поднималось к зениту. Чонин спокойно посапывал рядом, закинув руку на живот Кенсу и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Прошлая тяжелая ночь вымотала их обоих. 

Кенсу накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Чонина и снова уснул, не замечая легкую улыбку на губах друга.

**

 

\- Это бессмысленно.

Чонин растянулся на растущей параллельно земле толстой ветви и уставился вверх, на проглядывающее сквозь густую зеленую крону светлое небо. 

Вместо ответа, сидящий на соседней ветке Кенсу кинул в него яблоком.

\- Нет, серьезно, - поймав яблоко, Чонин откусил от него пару раз и кинул обратно, целясь в лоб Кенсу. – Мы идем уже сорок дней, а расстояние между нами не уменьшилось. Ты говорил, что насытившись, Сеул скинет скорость, а вскоре и вовсе остановится на зимовку. И что же? 

\- Ммммм? 

\- А то, что все совсем не так! Сеул продолжает шпарить вперед на высоких скоростях, мы его уже даже на горизонте не видим, а впереди у нас только дорога, дорога и еще раз дорога, будь она проклята. 

\- Я тоже устал, - после непродолжительной паузы ответил Кенсу. – Но я не вижу иного пути, кроме, разве что, свернуть в сторону и пойти в другую сторону. 

\- А я предлагаю именно так и поступить! 

Кенсу только тяжело вздохнул и сорвал еще одно яблоко. 

**

 

Конечно же, они свернули. 

После непродолжительного совещания они решили идти на запад, на его горизонте высились скалистые пики гор. Они перебрались через валы, оставленные гусеницами и маневровыми колесами, цепляясь за камни и высокую траву с острыми краями, что оставляла даже на их огрубевших ладонях длинные кровоточащие царапины. Сумки, сделанные из их курток и набитые найденными по пути за последний месяц полезными вещами, постоянно спадали вниз и били по коленям, но все же оба сумели подняться наверх, на вершину вала. Спускаться вниз было намного легче - они просто скользили, иногда падая на задницы, сталкивая вниз небольшие камни и поднимая в воздух пыль.

Труднее всего было идти вперед, не оборачиваясь. Чонин шагал вперед уверенно, насвистывая на ходу. Но Кенсу было сложно оставить позади последнюю надежду вернуться к привычной жизни. Может, та и не была легкой и простой, но возвращение в свою маленькую комнатку на задворках бедных кварталов и на работу в Музей было его единственной и понятной целью. 

Сейчас же впереди была только неизвестность. 

**

Шатры они увидели на третьем дне нового пути. 

Кенсу не поверил своим глазам, когда Чонин взял его за плечо и мягко развернул вправо. Но, судя по тому, с каким выражением лица Чонин таращился в ту же сторону, Кенсу не подхватил горячку – они и в самом деле видели яркие шатры и стяги, развевающиеся на ветру. 

Минутное замешательство прошло быстро, и они с криками бросились в ту сторону. В тот момент им обоим было неважно, что они не знают, кто живет в тех шатрах, и каковы будут его намерения по отношению к незваным гостям – возможность увидеть людей, нормально поесть и получить хоть какую-нибудь помощь или совет перевесила все разумные доводы. 

К тому моменту, когда они подбежали к самому ближайшему шатру, ярко-синему с золотыми звездами, их уже заметили. Повозки остановились, а возле них стояли люди. Не добежав всего десяток шагов, Чонин притормозил и схватил за руку Кенсу. 

\- День добрый, - вежливо поклонились они хозяевам шатров. 

\- И вам добрый. Не часто можно увидеть пеших путников на пути. Тем более, таких юных.

Заговоривший с ними пожилой мужчина щеголял алым бархатным фраком с блестящими пуговицами. Фрак уже был потерт, с блестящих пуговиц облупилась позолота, но впечатление он все равно производил оглушающее. Толпившиеся рядом с ним люди не могли похвастаться столь же пышным облачением, хотя, несомненно, тоже притягивали взгляд. Атласные ленты, шнуровки, пышные юбки и бумажные цветы в волосах – ни Кенсу, ни Чонин никогда не видели, чтобы кто-либо так же одевался в повседневной жизни, а не на праздник. Они оба старались не пялиться, но, судя по смешкам с той стороны, получалось у них плохо. 

\- Мы отстали от Сеула, - заговорил с мужчиной на правах старшего Кенсу. – Но не сумели догнать и решили попытать счастья в горах. Мы слышали, там иногда встречаются оставшиеся неподвижными поселения. 

\- Есть такие, да, - согласился мужчина. – Но ходят слухи, что они охотятся. 

\- Но они же неподвижны. Как они охотиться-то могут? 

\- Не на города. На людей. 

Кенсу услышал, как рядом с ним ахнул Чонин. Кенсу и сам никак не мог поверить в то, что они чуть не угодили в ловушку.

\- Меня зовут Пак Чансу, - после непродолжительной паузы снова заговорил мужчина, - и я владелец этого каравана. Вы кажетесь мне симпатичными и многообещающими молодыми людьми, поэтому я предлагаю вам кров и нехитрую еду за помощь погонщикам. Мы отвезем вас на Ярмарку. У нас нет постоянного места в караване, но там вы наверняка найдете кого-нибудь по душе.

Видя, что гости продолжают недоуменно смотреть на него, Пак Чансу поспешил добавить: 

\- Это ежегодное торговое мероприятие в Воздушной Гавани. А про Воздушную Гавань вы наверняка слышали. 

Кенсу слышал. По окончанию войны Гавань отказалась становиться на гусеницы и колеса, и ее ученые сконструировали хитроумные конструкции из наполненных горячим воздухом шаров, которые подняли город в воздух. Гавань в теплые сезоны вольно летала над Охотничьими землями, а с наступлением холодов становилась на якорь на берегу моря, где погода была более благоприятной. Гавань была легендой, и Кенсу не мог поверить своему счастью – побывать на ее палубах было его сокровенной мечтой с самого детства. 

\- Мы согласны! – хором выпалили они и радостно засмеялись, переглянувшись. 

Похоже, жизнь начинала налаживаться, и их страдания в итоге оказались вознаграждены.

Они все же оставались совсем наивными и неопытными – Кенсу из хищного мегаполиса Сеула и Чонин из шахтерского городка Тхэбэка, ставшего незадачливой добычей Сеула. 

**

 

Жизнь в караване была скучной. 

Они просыпались с рассветом в повозке погонщиков, где их поселили, кормили быков – именно они и тянули караван, а потом обедали сами, пока более старшие погонщики впрягали быков в повозки. После они начинали свой путь на юг. 

Один унылый день сменял другой. Пейзаж изредка менялся – иногда это были каменистые пустоши с редкими изломанными деревьями на них, иногда густые лесные чащи с звенящим от птичьих криков воздухом. Они проезжали озера и реки – такие дни становились настоящим праздником в караване из-за возможности как следует помыться. 

Воздушную Гавань они заметили издалека. 

О ее приближении они догадались заранее – земля, по которой они ехали, была буквально изрыта небольшими гусеницами поселков, направляющихся на ярмарку. Иногда они даже видели их на горизонте, но убегали раньше, чем те успевали их заметить – становиться добычей у Чансу не было никакого желания. 

А после они заметили точку на горизонте – пока небольшую, но с каждым часом пути она росла и росла, превращаясь в громадный город, висящий в воздухе на огромных воздушных шарах, и прикованный к земле толстыми цепями. Последние волнительные часы перед тем, как приблизиться к воздушной дороге, которая должна была поднять их с помощью платформы наверх, Кенсу и Чонин провели, взявшись за руки. 

Чансу решил провести еще одну ночь на земле, прежде чем подняться в Воздушную Гавань. Они отвели караван немного в сторону, чтобы не мешать очереди из желающих попасть на Ярмарку, и устроили настоящий пир – с мясом, молоком и сладкими фруктами, сваренными вместе с сахарными корешками. 

**

 

Утром они проснулись в клетке. 

Чансу, неловко разводя руками в притворном смущении, объяснил, что он очень извиняется, но каравану нужны деньги. Что они были бы вынуждены продать повозку и выгнать несколько людей, чтобы иметь возможность ехать дальше, но сама судьба послала им путников. Что он был бы рад этого не делать, но обстоятельства превыше его чаяний. 

Из всей этой путаной речи Кенсу уяснил только одно – их продадут на аукционе рабов. 

**

 

Пока караван, сгрудившись в плотную кучу из повозок и животных, ожидал своей очереди подняться, Кенсу и Чонин сидели на полу клетки, где они даже подняться во весь рост не могли. 

\- Наверное, это все-таки была плохая идея, - Чонин хлюпнул носом и вытянул ноги вперед, просовывая их между прутьями решетки. 

Кенсу просто прислонился к его спине. Чужое тепло хоть и не приносило успокоения, но все же помогало отвлечься от мыслей о бесславном будущем. 

\- Мы все еще можем сбежать, - уверенно сказал он.

\- До сих пор все наши начинания не приносили нужного результата, - Чонин пожал плечами, Кенсу почувствовал это по движению мышц. – Мы не догнали Сеул, мы не дошли до гор, мы доехали до Ярмарки, но сидим и ждем аукциона, на котором нас продадут в рабы. Похоже у нас не самые хорошие отношения с богиней удачи, Кенсу. 

\- Ты не можешь опускать руки! Если бы мы так поступили, очнувшись на останках Тхэбэка два месяца назад, где бы мы сейчас были? Лежали на песке, а наши кости глодали бы птицы и насекомые. Нет, так не пойдет.

Кенсу вскочил, но снова присел, ударившись головой о клетку. Чонин невольно засмеялся, глядя на недовольно пыхтящего товарища. 

\- Хорошо, мы постараемся, - кивнул Чонин и снова засмеялся, когда радостный Кенсу кинулся обниматься. 

**

 

О том, что подошла их очередь, они догадались по толчку, от которого они свалились на дно клетки. Караван загнали на летающую платформу, иона начала подниматься. Воздух наполнился яростным скрежетом платформы о цепи дороги. Спустя примерно час они пришвартовались к гавани, Кенсу догадался об этом по крикам, доносящимся до них. 

Внезапно ткань, прикрывающая вход в их шатер, откинулась, и внутрь вперед головой влетел какой-то парень. На пороге он споткнулся и растянулся на полу с глухим стоном. 

Кенсу узнал Сехуна, повара. Они практически не общались во время поездки, и сейчас он с недоумением наблюдал, как Сехун, потирая ушибленные колени, садится на корточки. 

\- Что уставились? – Сехун, ворча, подошел к клетке и деловито осмотрел замок. 

\- Да так. Ничего, - Чонин сложил руки на груди и внимательно осмотрел Сехуна, подозревая очередной подвох. – Чего приперся? 

\- Вам помочь, недоумкам.

Сехун невозмутимо достал тонкую проволоку и начал ковыряться в отверстии замка. 

\- Я собираюсь свалить, а ваша помощь мне понадобится для управления вторым самолетом. Лучше уж с вами, чем набирать непонятно кого по барам. Ч-черт! 

Проволока сломалась. Сехун с досадой выковырял ее остатки из замка и расстроено обвел взглядом почти пустой шатер.

\- У вас что-то тонкое, но покрепче этой фигни найдется? 

Кенсу задумался, но Чонин сразу же радостно метнулся к сумкам, сваленным в углу клетки, и принялся копаться в их небольшом наборе вещей. Наконец он с радостным возгласом выудил бронзовую птицу. По одной из ее лапок давно змеилась трещина и сейчас Чонин, немного пошатав, выломал ее окончательно. 

Сехун, осмотрев протянутую сквозь прутья клетки добычу, одобрительно кивнул и снова принялся ковыряться в замке. Наконец, тот ему поддался, и дверь с легким скрипом несмазанных петель открылась, выпуская пленников на свободу. 

**

Побег у них выдался знатный. Будет о чем рассказать в более мирные времена – если они наступят, конечно. 

Чансу кричал им вслед, за ними по тонким, шатающимся под ногами мосткам, бежали охранники каравана, стреляя из больших пистолей. Сехун смеялся как безумный, с поразительной ловкостью перепрыгивая с одного места на другой, путая преследователей. Кенсу пришлось признать, что даже юркий Чонин не сравнится с поваром в быстроте реакции. Сам же Кенсу только чудом ни разу не споткнулся.

Когда преследователи один за одним сорвались с криками вниз – некоторым из них повезло больше, и они упали на поднимающиеся воздушные баржи, некоторые же летели до самой земли, Сехун наконец спрыгнул на палубу и потянул запыхавшихся ребят за собой. 

Отбежав еще несколько кварталов от верфей, они повалились на землю, задыхаясь и обмениваясь не менее сумасшедшими улыбками, чем Сехун. Кенсу невольно вспомнил самое начало своего путешествия с Чонином, когда они после шуточных драк точно так же лежали рядом, переплетя свои пальцы с чужими.

**

Бар, куда их привел Сехун позже вечером, был маленьким, грязным и шумным. 

Основными посетителями были пилоты, их длинные кожаные плащи развевались, словно хвосты диковинных южных птиц. Кенсу и Чонин искренне старались не таращиться на них слишком уж открыто, но Сехуну все равно приходилось их одергивать. Ненужное внимание в их ситуации было бы лишним, ведь Чансу всех троих объявил беглыми рабами. На их счастье, в притонах вроде того, где они сидели сейчас, законы предпочитали иметь в виду, но не соблюдать. 

\- Йо, ребята, - на последний свободный стул рядом с ними уселся незнакомый парень в новенькой кожаной крутке, на вид чуть старше их. – Я Лухан, командир нашей небольшой эскадрильи. 

Кенсу смерил новенького в их компании подозрительным взглядом, пока Сехун радостно тряс тому руку. 

**

 

План Сехуна и Лухана был прост.

У Лухана имелось два самолета, которые он не так давно получил в наследство от своего вовремя почившего дядюшки. По рассказам того же дядюшки, в горах есть город Щит-Стена, расположившийся прямо на скалистых утесах. За его неприступными стенами раскинулась плодородная долина, где можно жить вольготно и не беспокоясь о хлебе насущном. Кенсу и Чонину в их плане отводилась роль штурманов, которые будут выполнять указания пилотов, не особо заботясь об их смысле. В конце концов, нажать нужные кнопочки, по мнению Сехуна, смогут даже такие недоумки, как они. 

План, по мнению недоверчивого Чонина, попахивал разводом, но они, посовещавшись, пришли к мнению, что иного выхода у них все равно нет.

Это и в самом деле было несложно. Лопасти самолета закрутились, стоило Лухану – именно он стал основным пилотом в связке с Кенсу – нажать пару кнопок. Когда колеса оторвались от мостовой, Кенсу совершенно по-девчачьи взвизгнул от неожиданности и страха, но вскоре испуг отступил на второй план. Лухан отдавал указания быстро и четко, времени предаваться ненужным эмоциям уже не оставалось.

Воздушная Гавань осталась далеко позади. Кенсу проводил ее мачты долгим взглядом, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь – ветряные лопасти, перерабатывающие воздушную энергию в электрическую, лавочки, слепленные друг с другом словно соты, и металлические лестницы, по которым суетливо бегали механики. 

Воздушная Гавань так долго была его мечтой, что оставлять ее вот так, беглым рабом, казалось преступлением.

**

 

Когда они подлетали к горам, между двумя скалистыми пиками Кенсу заметил что-то темное. Уже спустя полчаса стало понятно, что это громадная стена, огромный вертикальный город. Город, сложенных из ржавеющих остатков палуб огромных мегаполисов и черных плит вулканического камня, такой огромный, что Сеул на фоне его казался бы просто крохотным. На гребне стены, покрытом белым снегом, виднелись поднятые вверх для отражения воздушной атаки орудия, в самом низу оскалились мощные Челюсти, призванные отразить сухопутного врага.

Кенсу стал понимать, почему о Щит-Стене не распространялись в Сеуле и почему город сумел выстоять столько долгих десятилетий нетронутым. 

Сехун, а после него и Лухан, резко взяли вправо, заваливая самолеты на одно крыло, и стали снижаться. Приземление вышло жестким, колеса резко ударились о землю, самолеты подскочили и покатились вперед по скользкой поверхности, не иначе как чудом удерживаясь на самом краю стены. 

Кенсу отстегнул кожаный ремень безопасности с затаенным трепетом, не зная, чего ожидать от хозяев горной крепости. 

\- Приветствуем! – к ним подошла женщина в стальной каске, явно один из представителей военной охраны города. – Мы получили ваше сообщение сегодня в обед, так что ждали вашего прилета. Правда, думали, что вы будете позже. Лорд-мэр уже ожидает, Чанёль проведет вас.

Молодой высокий парень в такой же каске махнул им рукой, приглашая следовать за ним. 

Лухан, разминающий руки и ноги после долгого сидения на одном месте, приветственно помахал ему в ответ. Сехун схватил его за руку и потащил за ушедшим вперед проводником.

Чонин проводил их взглядом и встал рядом с Кенсу, прикасаясь к его плечу своим. 

\- Они не выглядят злыми людьми. 

\- Не похожи, да, - согласился с ним Кенсу и зябко повел плечами от холода. 

\- Возможно, богиня удачи наконец-то повернулась к нам лицом. 

Чонин резко развернул Кенсу влево, и Кенсу наконец понял, что тот имел в виду. 

За скалами раскинулась долина. Необъятная, словно море или небо или пустыня, и зеленая, словно свежий росток. По долине были раскиданы дома с белыми стенами и яркими крышами, на лугах паслись тучные стада, и от всего этого веяло таким спокойствием, что у Кенсу невольно захватило дух. 

Кенсу почувствовал, как Чонин обнял его, зарываясь холодным носом в волосы. 

Услышал, как их зовут Сехун и Лухан. 

И понял, что их долгое путешествие все же подошло к концу.


End file.
